Accurate measurement of fluid properties and phase behavior of fluids is essential in a variety of fields, for example, in the oil and gas industries.
Traditionally, measurements can be performed in laboratory using a PVT (pressure, volume, and temperature) measurement cell. In addition, various downhole tools can be used for making measurements of pressure-volume (PV) data to derive fluid properties and phase behavior. Such tools provide the opportunity to record data downhole in reservoir conditions. A variety of sensors have been developed for use with various downhole tools, however, the accuracy of fluid properties and phase behavior as determined by these tools and sensors is frequently poor compared to laboratory testing.
Further, results of sensors in downhole tools are sometimes relied upon to take decisions on the foregoing operations. It is therefore desirable to cross-check the results of sensors in downhole tools before relying on the obtained the results, or the PV data of fluid samples.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved systems and methods for calibrating tools used to obtain measurements, and for cross-checking the accuracy or measurements of fluid properties and phase behavior of fluids, that are capable of being performed in a well drilled in the Earth during well logging.